Belle French: Captain of the Rumbelle Ship
by Eisafangirl
Summary: Belle French resumes her every day life, until she finds out about the magic of Tumblr. These are the adventures of Belle and her shipmates.
1. The Magic of the Internet

**Hey guys, so this is just an idea I randomly started writing. Hope you'd like to see more. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Magic of the Internet**

Belle sighed as she knew this day wasn't going to be interesting. She was sitting in her boyfriend's house, all dressed and ready for the day. She played with the straw sitting in her iced tea and twirled it around. After a few moments of boredom, she blew huge bubbles in it, causing some to spill on her dress.

"Ugh!" Belle sighed out loud.

A very alarmed Mr. Gold entered the dining room with a distressed look on his face. Belle saw him come in and just smiled.

"You're going to be the death of me someday" he let out a long sigh.

"I was only entertaining myself. I don't know what to do today" she answered.

"Why don't you go out with Red?" he asked.

"No, she's too busy for me on the weekdays" Belle sighed.

"You could always stay home. I have quite some work to do in the shop, though" he offered. Belle looked down at the floor and then rested her hand on her cheek. Gold knew that she always did that when she felt like no one wanted to be with her. "Come here, sweetheart" he opened his arms. Belle walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Every moment of the day, she never forgot that this man was Rumplestiltskin: The Dark One. Whenever he got soft on her, she always liked it.

"Go on, work. I'll read some books, perhaps" she smiled at him with her blue eyes.

Rumple smiled at her and took her hand in his hand. He lifted it to his lips and gentle kissed it. It was the greeting back in Fairytale Land that was given to a woman of royalty. Belle would always be his Queen to him. Once he left, Belle gulped down the last of her iced tea and went back to her bedroom. She loved that everything was blue and gold, which were her two favorite colors. She opened her laptop and began to scroll through Facebook, out of boredom.

"Oh! It looks like Ruby posted something today!" Belle jumped in her seat. When she looked closer, it was only a link to something called Tumblr. Belle hadn't been an internet geek, since she didn't spend too much time on it. She clicked Ruby's Tumblr account and gazed at her page. It was so much different from Facebook. Her background was black and red with a few cute wolves here and there. As Belle scrolled, she looked through all the pictures Ruby posted and a few songs. "What on Earth are these?" Belle asked herself as she looked at the moving picture. "'When Granny says I should stop looking like a slut.' The picture says: 'ain't nobody got time for that'" Belle read aloud. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, unable to contain the giggles. This was all true whenever Belle hung out in the diner. "I have to get me one of these accounts" Belle bit her lip.

* * *

Rumple sat in his shop feeling sorry about leaving Belle like that. There were many customers in the morning, but it got slow about this time. He decided he could surprise Belle by coming home early. He smiled at the thought and locked up his shop for the day. When he got home, he found no one in the living room or the diner. She must be in the library or fiddling with the spinning wheel. She always liked to do that when he wasn't around. As Rumple was about to head to their room, he heard a soft cry coming behind the door. He paused and listened more carefully. It sounded like his Belle. He knocked and called out her name.

"Belle? It's me. Are you okay in there?" he was worried.

"No! All of my feels are being destroyed!" Belle yelled.

"Wait, what is a feel?" he asked astounded.

"They're my feelings!" she emphasized the last word.

"Can I please come in?" he asked in a light voice.

"No, it's very messy in here" she sniffed.

Rumple rolled his eyes and came in without her consent. His jaw dropped once he discovered she was telling the truth. There were tissues everywhere. He couldn't see a spot on the ground that wasn't covered with them. He looked to his Belle, who appeared exactly the same when she first gained her memories back. Her beautiful brown hair was disheveled. He saw that her cheeks were red and tears were helping make them like that. She stayed curled on the bed with her laptop in front of her. Rumple could make only one connection between all of this and that device: someone must've hurt Belle's feelings.

"Belle, did someone say something mean to you?" he clenched his teeth.

"Well, no. It's just...you wouldn't understand" she simply answered.

"You would tell me if someone did, right?" he asked.

"Obviously!" Belle shouted at him and quickly realized she wasn't herself.

"I don't know what has happened to you, dearie" he thought out loud.

"Wait" Belle sat up. "Say dearie again" her eyes lit up.

"Is this going to help?" he asked first and she nodded. "Okay, dearie" he smiled back.

"Storybrooke Confession number 1,384: when Rumple says, 'dearie'" Belle recited.

"What was that?" Rumple was confused.

"Oh nothing. Thanks for helping me, dearest. I'm off to go visit Ruby" Belle jumped out of the bed.

Rumple shook his head and just laughed to himself. Belle had such a unique personality, and it was obvious when she showed that. Seconds later, Belle dressed and cleaned up to go tell Ruby about Tumblr. She skipped happily down the road and into Granny's diner. She had never been more excited in months. She saw Ruby and gently waved to her.

"Hey, Belle! What's going on?" she asked.

"Are you busy? I need to tell you something that's so awesome!" Belle squealed.

"Did you just say awesome?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did! I learned all the internet lingo in one hour, bro" she giggled.

"Wow, great! Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"No way! I also discovered Tumblr. Thanks to you, I made my own account" Belle smiled brightly.

"That's great! I'm glad you're getting social outside Storybrooke" Ruby nodded.

"I have a few questions though. Some of the stuff on Tumblr, is totally confusing me" Belle explained.

"Shoot" Ruby snapped her gum.

"So what exactly is an OTP? What is a brOTP? What is a ship? Why is everyone flipping out over somebody called Rumbelle, Swan Queen, Captain Swan, Red Beauty, and Snowing?" Belle quickly rushed through the questions.

"Okay you have many questions. Let's sit down in a booth and we can get started. I'll go get some paper and crayons" Ruby gave her a booth.

"I am ready to learn, master" Belle smiled.

"Okay an OTP stands for one true pairing. It is a pairing, most likely a couple, that you like being together. Anyone who is a couple in Storybrooke is an OTP, for an example" Ruby finished that section.

"Ah, I see! Well, that's cool! I wanna learn more" Belle fiddled with her fingers.

"Let's move on to a brOTP. It's kind of the same as an OTP, but a pairing that you like being friends. For an example, you and I can be a brOTP" Ruby smiled.

"WE HAVE A BROTP?" Belle got really excited.

"Shh! Yeah we totally have one" Ruby smirked.

"Totally, bro. What's next?" Belle asked.

"A ship can be used as a noun and verb. It depends on what you're saying. Shipping means you are pairing two people together. Shipping is infinite 'cause it can be anyone! A ship is mostly the same as an OTP"

"So, could I ship you and me?" Belle pointed at her.

"Well, you could, but it's more romantic" Ruby half laughed.

"Oh! Sorry" Belle got a little red.

"Now, it's time to explain what types of ships there are around here. Let's start with Snowing. It's a ship that ships Snow and Charming. This is an obvious one because Snow and Charming are obviously canon, and..." Belle stopped her.

"Wait, what is canon?" Belle shook her head.

"It means that something is true and not just an idea or ship" Ruby took out a crayon and piece of paper. She wrote down a list of ships which were canon and not. Under "Canon" she wrote Rumbelle and Snowing. Under "Non Canon" she wrote Swan Queen, Captain Swan, anything with Emma, and anything with Regina.

"Is this it for both of them?" Belle was surprised.

"Well, these are just some of the main ships. There are way more, but that's because they are not canon" Ruby answered.

"Now, can you explain to me each of these ships?" Belle was giddy.

"I've already touched on Snowing. Next, we have Red Beauty. This is a ship of you and me in a romantic relationship" Ruby expected the worst.

"WE HAVE A SHIP TOO?" Belle exclaimed.

"Yep. But it's one involving us in a romantic relationship" Ruby told her.

"No offense, Ruby, but I totally wouldn't ship it. A brOTP sounds cool for now" Belle admitted.

"Yeah, I agree" Ruby was trying hard not to get too upset. She did ship Red Beauty, but shipped Rumbelle even more. A brOTP doesn't sound too bad for now.

"What about Captain Swan? It seems to be really popular" Belle was intrigued.

"It's a ship of Emma and Hook. People started to ship it because of that time they spent in Fairytale Land" Ruby explained.

"Eww! I mean, Emma and Hook aren't even alike in certain ways. How can people ship this?" she asked her friend.

"Some people do it, Belle" Ruby clenched her fists. She was a hardcore Captain Swan shipper. Someday, she'd make Belle into one of her own. Then, she'd see what is so great about both of them being together.

"Swan Queen. Why do people dig it?" she asked.

"It has got to be the hugest ship that did sail. It's a pairing between Emma and Regina. There are so many reasons why this ship should become canon" Ruby nodded.

"Seriously? I guess I can see why Emma and Regina should belong together. They're both sassy. They both want to raise Henry in the right way. Oh my Gods, the feels are coming back. I think I ship this so much" Belle started to cry.

"Don't worry, honey, we can ship it together. You're not the only one" Ruby pat her friend's arm.

"We have one more right?" she tried so hard not to cry.

"The last one is Rumbelle. Oh girly, you are going to flip. This is a ship between you and Rumplestiltskin" Ruby smiled.

"WE HAVE A SHIP?" Belle was more than excited.

"Ruby! If you can't contain the girl, take her outside" Granny warned.

"Sorry Granny!" she told her grandmother. "I know! Isn't that so exciting? It's as big as the Swan Queen ship" Ruby smiled.

"I have to go home and tell Rumple! He'll be so thrilled! Thank you for explaining, brOTP" Belle hurried to slide out of the booth.


	2. The Ship that Sails Itself

**Hello everyone! Here's the 2nd chapter, and I hope you're enjoying. I love writing this so much. I forgot the disclaimer in the other one! Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time (they'd all be on Tumblr by now)**

* * *

**The Ship that Sails Itself**

Belle's adrenaline doubled once she was already on the run to her house. She tried her best not to collide with someone on the sidewalk. As she turned the corner, she almost collided with Henry and Emma. They all gasped as Belle barely caught herself.

"Watch it, Belle," Emma tugged Henry closer.

"I am so sorry Emma. I have to go home to Rumple" she gasped.

"You look so excited, Belle. What's up?" Henry asked.

"I have got a ship, Henry," she knelt down.

"What kind of ship are you talking about?" Henry whispered.

"My ship" Belle winked.

"Wait, what?" Emma asked her.

"Sorry, I've got to go deliver some news!" Belle started to run.

"What did she tell you Henry?" Emma asked politely.

"You'll find out later, probably" Henry shrugged.

"Okay, I guess I'll just take away you and Mr. Gold's Chemistry lessons" Emma tugged him along.

"What? Come on, Ma!" Henry groaned.

Belle finally reached the house and burst through the door without any shame.

"Haters gonna hate! I have the best news ever!" Belle exclaimed.

Rumple looked at his precious girl and shook his head. He laughed and just motioned her to come in.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Kay, you know the internet?" she asked.

"Of course, Belle" he said.

"We have a ship. You and me are an OTP. Guess what? I ship it!" Belle gushed.

"What in the Gods' names is a ship?" he frowned.

"It's where someone likes two people being in a romantic relationship. We're two people in a romantic relationship, hence, we are a ship" she explained.

"You're not making any sense, dearie" he looked into her bright eyes.

"Ugh! I guess you aren't ready to learn the ways of a fangirl, I mean fanboy" she blushed.

"What is a fanboy?" he asked lightly.

Belle shook her head and made a forget-you kind of motion. She went back into her room to resume lurking the internet. Rumple looked at her in confusion and then just laughed to himself. She'd be back to her usual self by dinnertime.

When Rumple finished practicing using magic to make dinner, he heard Belle call out to his name. He was a little annoyed that she interrupted him, but she would scold him for ignoring her. As he went to their room, she was huddled in a corner on her computer. He sighed and knocked on the door, lightly.

"You can come in!" she told him.

"Are you going to move from that spot to show me?" he asked her.

"No" she stated.

Rumple rolled his eyes and moaned. He limped to the corner and looked down at her. She wasn't going to move still. He leaned his cane on their bed and slowly lowered himself to the floor. She didn't know how badly it hurt for him to do that, and she probably will never know.

"Now, what do you want to show me?" his voice quivered.

"Look at this cute drawing someone made of us!" she shoved the computer on his lap.

He looked at the drawing that made her so excited. It was a drawing of them back when they were in his castle. Whoever drew this was very good. The artist made him look more of a hot beast. He wasn't unhappy towards the drawing.

"This artist has quite the skill. Who is drawing this?" he asked her.

"Umm...Ruby. I've looked at other drawings of us too. Some were...a little more detailed" Belle blushed.

"I think they've captured your looks better than mine" he smiled at her.

"Not really. People worship you more than me" she pouted a bit.

"Let me see that" he stole the computer.

He quickly typed in his name, and there it was. He was really worshipped on this social site. He kept scrolling down, looking at all the fan art and fan fiction that were being written and drawn.

"They see me scrollin'. They hatin'" Belle started to sing.

Rumple quickly exited the browser, and tried to shut the computer down. His eyes stopped on her wallpaper. He remembered vividly that her background used to be a library. Now, it was him holding her chipped cup.

"What is this?" he pointed at himself.

"It's you. Duh" she giggled.

"I know it's me. Why am I on your computer?" he asked.

"Look, dearie" Belle started to say and realized he didn't like that. "Sorry. Is it okay if I call you dearie?" she asked.

"I call you dearie" he pointed at her.

"Well, I say it's okay. Anyway, I am a Dearie. It means I am part of the Rumplestiltskin Fan Club" she explained.

"There's a fan club? Belle, I'm going to take the computer away for a few weeks" he slid her computer into her arm.

"No, you can't! I'm just a poor fangirl, and nobody loves me" Belle told him.

"This is what I'm talking about, darling. Don't worry because you'll get it back in two weeks" Rumple snapped his fingers and the computer was put in his shop.

"Oh my Gods! You just ruined my life! Belle is going to sleep. Belle doesn't appreciate the crap she is getting from her boyfriend. Belle is going to lock herself in her prison now. All I will have is my followers and chipped cup!" she shouted at him.

Rumple grumbled and forced himself to stand up before Belle got any worse. He hated when she was too stubborn. This was the first time she really threw a tantrum. He didn't understand what was happening to his calm Belle. When he looked back, she was holding her chipped cup close to her and rocking back and forth. Consider the internet disconnected for her. He closed the door so she could have a few minutes of calm. He went back to making delicious dinner for both of them. Then again, she wouldn't feel like coming down to eat with him. Maybe he could convince her using Henry as a reward. He knew that she loved the boy more than he did. He took his phone out, which had a gold case with "Gold Swag" titled on it, and called Emma.

"Sheriff Swan here" Emma picked up.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. I was wondering if Henry would like to come over for dinner. Belle would love to see him" he smiled.

"Belle already saw him today, Gold" Emma responded in a nasty tone.

"Really? She forgot to ask if he could come to dinner" he answered.

"Is she okay, Gold? She seemed a bit...off today. Did you see the same thing when she came home?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Of course, Ms. Swan. I took care of it. She's back to normal" he answered.

* * *

"My chipped cup stays on the table!" Belle responded to her boyfriend.

"For the last time, it goes back in its case where it won't get hurt. That cup is my most valuable object" Rumple pointed at it.

"I will drink tea in my chipped cup. It's mine and I will do whatever I want! Don't hurt Chip's feelings" Belle rubbed the cup.

"You...you named it Chip?" he asked her.

"No, but the internet gave it that name" Belle informed him.

"Again with the internet! Belle, Henry is coming over. You better act like yourself when he gets here" he told her.

The doorbell rang quite loudly and both of them jumped. Rumple hobbled to the door and opened it for Emma and Henry to come inside.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Henry ran to hug him.

"Hello, Henry. It's good to see you" he bent down to catch him.

"You take care of him. Where's Belle? Usually she comes to answer the door" the Sheriff arched an eyebrow.

"She's in her room getting dressed right now" Rumple answered.

"Hi Henry!" Belle peeked out from Rumple and smiled at him. Emma looked at Rumple in a sarcastic way and expected an answer from him. He tried so hard to keep his mouth shut from arguing with Belle again.

"I'll leave him with you then. Don't cause any trouble, Henry" Emma smoothed out her son's hair.

"I won't, Ma!" Henry waved.

Rumple caused the door to magically close, as he walked his grandson to the dining room. There were three chairs set up. The two at the end were for Rumple and Belle, while the middle was for Henry. He saw that Belle's cup was sitting on the table. Henry didn't need to hear his grandparents argue right now.

"Henry, I forgot to ask you something. Who do you ship?" she bit her lip.

"I ship you and Grandpa, my other grandma and Gramps, my dad and Ma, Ma and Mom, and Ma and Hook" Henry finished with a smile.

"Wait...you ship Swan Queen, Captain Swan, and Swanfire?" Belle asked.

"I can't say I pick one over the other. I just want both of my moms to be happy, so I ship all three" he responded.

"I think it's time for dinner" Rumple smiled at both of them. "Why don't you start dishing up first, Henry?" he asked his grandson. Henry nodded excitedly.

"Belle, please don't talk about this internet stuff with Henry. He's too young to know" Rumple told her in a calm voice.

"I already found his profile. Our grandson ships us so much, it's not even hilarious. You should be proud of him" Belle explained.

"I am proud! Not because of this shipping stuff" he scoffed at the word.

"We're leaving him alone! Let's go get dinner" she pulled her boyfriend along.

Rumple felt out of place when Henry sat closer to him. All they talked about were ships and who has the biggest armada. He just sat in silence and tried hard not to eavesdrop.

"If you had to pick your favorite moment of Emma and your mom, what would it be?" Belle asked seriously.

"That's a really hard one. Remember that one time when we had a party at Granny's to welcome back Ma and Snow? My Ma told my mom that she was glad she came to the party. I thought it was really sweet" Henry smiled at the memory.

"Henry, you're making my feels come back" Belle started to cry.

"Can you stop with the crying?!" Rumple yelled at her.

"She didn't mean to, Grandpa" Henry explained.

"You know what? I give up! I can't contain the beast that has formed in place of my Belle! You're just encouraging her, Henry. I tried taking away the internet and the cup, but it didn't work! If you can't beat them, join them" Rumple sighed.

"Are you considering becoming a fanboy?" Belle asked him seriously.

"I.." Rumple was going to say something else. "Yes, yes I am" he nodded.

Belle and Henry jumped out of their seats and ran to give him a hug. They kept shouting at him, telling him he wouldn't regret it and he made the right choice.


	3. Welcome Aboard the Rumbelle Ship

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, dearies and beauties. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Definitely more coming your way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Welcome Aboard the Rumbelle Ship**

Belle and Henry spent six hours converting Rumple to the fanboy life. It was difficult, but a new creation was made. He looked no different, because he didn't have to. Rumple felt even more powerful knowing the town's ships and allies. With this knowledge, he could sail the biggest ship in Storybrooke.

"How do you feel, Rumple?" Belle asked.

"I feel like I've exposed every part of Storybrooke" he laughed.

"Yep. Feels powerful" Henry nodded.

"I believe you don't have a co-captain of your ship, dearie" he looked at her.

"Why I believe I don't. Would you like to join me?" she reached out her hand.

"Our ship sails itself" he reached to grab hers.

"I ship this so much" Henry fist pumped the air.

"After we've recruited these people onto our ship, we're going to really outdo all of them. We can eliminate Hook and Regina. It's important we get your mother onboard" Rumple explained to Henry.

"You can't eliminate my mom! You're going to have to try extra hard. Hook's gonna do everything to stop you guys. He's going to get Ma" he explained.

"Don't worry, Henry. I won't let Hook get your mother. That's only if you can promise Emma to our ship" Rumple offered.

"Hey! Don't bring Henry into one of your deals. He ships whoever he likes" she scolded her boyfriend. "Really, Henry. We need you on our ship" she gripped the boy's arms.

"I'll help, but don't count me as a shipmate" he folded his arms.

Rumple and Belle looked at each other and knew what to do. They needed Henry on their side for many reasons. He was the eyes and ears of Emma and Regina. They would tell him anything he asked.

"If you don't help us, I'm taking away secret magic lessons for two weeks" Rumple smirked at the boy.

"No! Okay! I'll be your henchboy. What do you want me to do?" he scowled at his grandfather.

"I'll need the favor when the time is right. For now, we need to know who our shipmates are" he explained.

"We can't just go out into the town and tell everyone we have an official ship. If we do it, we do this with Rumbelle swag" Belle answered.

"Agreed, dearie. I think I have the perfect way to gather everyone" he smirked at him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she scowled.

"It's a surprise!" he smiled.

He took Belle by the hand, with Henry trailing behind them. Belle was assured that he was going to do something magical or possibly harmful. All of that stuff still mattered to her. She would scold him if he turned to those options. When they were in the town square, he moved Belle to face him. Henry stayed a few feet away to observe the surprise.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"We're going to give them what Rumbellers want" he simply answered.

As Belle was about to ask what, Rumple did surprise her with a kiss. She just went with it, not asking any questions. Why would she object a kiss from him? They barely had any romantic moments. Henry turned his head to see some of the people gushing over the kiss. His grandfather was brilliant for thinking of this. A little while later, a little crowd gathered to gush over how cute they were. They broke apart and the crowd was soon disappointed.

"I see we have found the Rumbelle crowd" Rumple told Belle. She didn't answer, and still shocked from the kiss. "Dearies and Beauties, we have made our ship official" he looked at the shipmates. He saw Jefferson, Dr. Whale, and the Cricket in the crowd. Those were the only ones he recognized. He puffed out angrily, deciding he wouldn't rest until he had almost everyone on his ship.

"We're going to need more people" Belle finally explained. "For the sake of Rumbelle, please recruit new members. We've got a huge war ahead of us, and we need your support" Belle raised her voice a bit.

"We want ship benefits!" Whale yelled out from the crowd. Before Rumple could answer, Belle started before him.

"Join our ship, and you'll get unlimited time with Chip, and a chance to wear the Dark One's outfits" Belle told them.

The crowd seemed to like that proposal and nodded in agreement. Rumple looked to his dealmaker in disbelief. He wasn't going anywhere with that kind of deal. How did Belle know that he kept his leather stuffed away in his shop? The girl surprised him every day. When the crowd scattered, Rumple smiled at Henry.

"What do you need, grandpa?" he asked.

"I need that favor now. This should be fun for you" Rumple responded.

Rumple and Henry had been locked away in his potion room for quite a while now. Belle was starting to get a little antsy. Why couldn't she get involved in his plan? She paced about the door and tried to listen in. Rumple must've put some spell to sound proof the room. Finally, she heard the door unlock and open. It revealed Henry wearing a suit just like her boyfriend's. He was quite cute, she had to admit. He straightened his tie and cufflinks.

"What did you do to him, Rumple?" she asked him.

"Henry and I are going to snoop in on the gossip of Storybrooke" he answered.

"Grandpa said that if anyone asks questions, we're there to pick up the rent and...what else did you say?" he looked up to him.

"You know what I said. Don't tell your mother I cursed around you" he ordered him.

"Rumple!" Belle scolded him.

"Don't worry about it, we won't be gone for long. We're on Operation Moms" he told his beauty. "I'll go and drop him off once we're finished" he told her. Belle nodded and pulled at her boyfriend's tie. She returned the surprising kiss he gave her earlier and bit her lip when she saw his reaction. Henry closed his eyes with his sleeves and made a yucky sound. "We'll continue this later, dearie" he smirked at her.

"Let's go, grandpa!" Henry pulled at his sleeve.

"We should head to your grandparent's house first. They'll be easy to persuade" Rumple said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in a while. What day is it?" he asked.

"It's a Wednesday" Rumple answered.

"Yep. Snow's gonna be making some banana bread. She has a weird cooking fetish. Every day is a different dessert" Henry explained.

"Sounds like Snow" Rumple thought aloud.

They finally reached Snow and Charming's cute house. The house was all white with no scratches. The front lawn was completely green and trimmed. Animal gnomes were covering every foot of the lawn except the walkway. This was so stereotypical of a princess. That's what was so different about Belle. Henry ran to knock on the door. Charming answered and grabbed Henry in a huge hug.

"Gramps! Do you like my suit?" he turned around in full circle.

"You look like a cuter version of Gold" he smiled.

Rumple coughed letting Charming know he was standing right there. Charming's smile faded once he realized his mistake.

"Henry and I are on a little trip around the town" his hands rested on his cane.

"Please, come in" Charming invited him in.

He hobbled in and suddenly smelled Snow's banana bread. She was sitting in front of the oven with her eyes closed.

"Grandma seems to be enjoying the cooking" Henry told his Gramps.

"She's been doing that for two hours. She says it's a meditating process" Charming shrugged. Rumple was about to open his mouth, when Charming shut it for him. "Watch it. I wouldn't say anything to her" he pointed at him.

"Gramps, it's that time" Henry told him.

"What time?" he asked confused.

"_That_ time" Henry emphasized.

"Oh" Charming nodded. "Honey, the gold has been spun" he told his wife.

"THE GOLD HAS BEEN SPUN?!" Snow suddenly jumped up.

"What does that mean?" Rumple asked anyone.

"Snow and I heard from Emma who heard from Neal who heard you and Belle have a thing. We totally ship it" Charming answered.

"Am I the only one who is out of the shipping loop?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah. Just to give you a heads up, we're a brOTP" he nudged Rumple.

"I know, I know. I'll deal with that later" he stated.

"Grandpa and I are wondering if you'd combine ships. Snowing and Rumbelle together fighting Captain Swan! How about it?" Henry asked.

"Even though we ship, we're not teaming up. Whatever Emma chooses, we're supporting her" Snow kept her eyes fixed on the bread.

"Oh my Gods, this is just like waiting for the Savior to come. I can't even. I am unable to even right now" Rumple closed his eyes for a moment.

"It has to be the way. We're freaking out just as much as you" Charming informed him.

"If Grandpa gets a big enough ship to sail for both of you, then will you join?" Henry asked Charming.

"Does it come with an awesome kitchen?" Snow turned her eyes to Rumple.

"Oh yes" Rumple nodded.

"Hell yeah I am in" Snow smiled.

Charming smacked his face and shook his head. This was not how he wanted to deal. He wasn't even getting any benefits.

"Come along, Henry. We have more recruits to deal with" he pulled his grandson along.

* * *

**Review/Stay tuned for more! In our next episode, Belle goes on a voting spree to get Rumbelle to win Best Storybrooke Couple! **


	4. Feels and Deals

**Sorry for the late update! I was SO conscientious about this chapter. Hope it gave you good laughs. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the wonderful characters **

* * *

**Feels and Deals**

"Come on, internet! Why isn't Rumbelle winning right now?" Belle asked herself. After Henry and Rumple left the house, she decided to go explore the internet some more. She found that there had been a couples war in Storybrooke without her knowing. At the moment, her ship was against Swan Queen. "We're never gonna win! Swan Queen is like the most powerful ship out there" Belle threw her hands in the air. She heard the door creak upon, and a scraping cane on the wood. She instantly jumped off the bed and ran to the living room. He wasn't with Henry this time.

"We got Snowing on our side" he smiled.

"I knew you both could do it!" she hugged him tightly and then stole a kiss.

"We're up against Swan Queen. We're totally gonna lose" she complained.

"You've been voting all day?" he asked her.

"Chip yeah I am!" she exclaimed.

"Chip?" he was confused.

"I'm not a swearing type, so I use chip instead" Belle nodded.

"It's adorable, but I don't think it will catch on, if you're making it a trend" he told her honestly.

"It's a Belle-only thing. You can't use it" she argued back.

Rumple walked to the couch to rest from walking around town a lot. Henry was a fast walker, and Rumple didn't want to ask him to slow down.

"I thought you shipped Swan Queen too?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I do. I'll be happy with whatever one wins" Belle smiled.

"That's it! That's how we'll get Regina on our side. I bet she's voting up a storm over there" Rumple thought aloud.

He looked to his darling and just smiled at her. She came and sat down next to him, thinking. If she leveled with Regina, then everyone could be happy.

"You want me to talk to her?" Belle looked at him.

"All Regina wanted was happiness and love, and Emma can give her that. Talk to her and convince her we're on her side" he explained.

"Why me?" she bit her lip.

"You have a natural gift of changing an evil heart" he remembered those days back home.

Belle smiled, remembering the same things too. Suddenly, she giggled remembering one incident back at the Dark Castle.

"You remember when you gave me that rose?" she asked.

"I remember everything" he answered.

"I knew that it wasn't a rose" she whispered.

Rumple gawked at her, and she just laughed. When he tried to explain himself, she gently kissed him. That would shut him up, but not for too long. She skipped out of the room to go dress, choosing specific colors. Red would be suitable for the occasion. She never went to Regina's house, but things could change. When she came out, she worse a jersey that sported "Rumbeller" on the back. She wore a backwards baseball cap with "SQ" printed on it.

"Is this your merchandise?" he asked her.

"I totally sewed this. I think the baseball cap should be a gift from me to her" she explained.

"I didn't know you sewed" he was puzzled.

"Weird, I thought your spinning wheel was a sowing machine" Belle smiled.

"Are you serious?" Rumple did not want to hear that.

"Come on fool, get your cane of feels. We need to go see Regina" she helped him stand.

He nodded, and still unable to get that scene out of his head. How did he not know that she had been using it? Was she joking with him? Then again, he wasn't always with his spinning wheel. When they finally arrived at the mayor's house, Belle was the first to knock. Regina opened it, and quickly closed it again.

"Well, that wasn't cool" Rumple commented.

"Regina! I know you don't want to see us right now. We're here to make amends with you and your ship. We want you to be happy just as much as we are. I have a gift for you too" Belle tried to tell her.

Regina opened the door just by a little bit and stared at Belle. She moved her gaze to Rumple, and then back to Belle.

"Is this a joke?" she asked the younger girl.

"No, Regina. It's all cool between us" Belle explained.

"It's not cool" she looked at Rumple.

"It's not cool between you two. What about you and I? We could be friends or bros" Belle tried to do a bro hug. Regina stepped back a bit, and rejected the offer. Belle tried to play it off cool and folded her arms.

"I don't want your gifts. Can't you see I'm busy trying to win? Once I win, I'm going to tell Emma. We'll talk about it, and this ship will sail itself" Regina smiled.

"Of course it sails itself. I just want to help you. Here, I'll give you my gift anyway" Belle took off her hat. She revealed the "SQ" sewed onto it. Regina wasn't sure what to do with it. Quickly, she took the hat and placed it gently on her head. Rumple wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the Queen looked, but it would screw everything up.

"No one has ever given me anything just because they wanted to" Regina told her.

"I'll definitely be the first. It's just for you. Now do you believe me?" Belle asked.

"If I'm going to get an apology from you, I'll have to get one from the imp too" she pointed at Rumple.

"You do know I'm going to screw it up" he told her.

"Yeah, which will make it harder for you" the Queen smiled.

"I am not not sorry for...wait I didn't do anything to you. You did everything yourself" Rumple pointed at Regina.

Belle put his hand down and gave him a death glare. He was ruining this close apology for her. He sighed and thought of another way to make amends. He stuck out his right hand, another sign of friendship. Regina frowned at him and shook it anyway.

"You're lucky you have her around. I would never be able to forgive you. My mother told me everything between you two. Nobody loves my mother except my father and I" Regina pointed to herself.

"Wait, what?" Belle stood in front of her boyfriend.

"Let's talk inside, dearie" he forced the girl in.

Regina led them to her living room, where a large computer sat on the couch. Belle noticed all the Swan Queen stickers she had. She couldn't imagine all the pain Regina was going through. She sat her computer on the glass table, leaving the couch for Belle and Rumple. They sat down first, before Regina sat in front of them.

"So, are you going to explain to her what happened to Cora?" Regina asked.

"Not until now" his voice trembled.

"Don't worry, R-Gazzle, I won't get mad" she told him.

"You have quite the nicknames for each other" Regina commented.

"You have no idea, Gina" Rumple got her.

"I've saved that nickname up for Emma only! Get out of my house!" she stood up.

"Dearies, calm down. He didn't mean to" Belle explained. "So, how are you going to tell Emma?" she changed the subject.

"Well, I've started this routine since she first came here. I wake up in the morning, fluff out my hair, dress really pretty, and see where she's gone for the day. Usually I'll spy on her at the station, and then ask her to go do something for me. Sometimes when we're walking two different ways, I'll quickly sit on a bench. I've always hoped she would come and sit next to me" Regina sighed.

Rumple nodded and thought about how awkward it was at the Dark Castle when Belle was there. When he looked over at her, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, girl?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I have too many feels right now. I can't stop ugly sobbing" she fanned her face.

"This internet madness will help everything go to plan. It'll give me something to talk about" she explained.

"I could help you, Regina. As Rumple would say: let's make a deal" Belle said.

"You stole my line" Rumple got frustrated.

"You still have my gold dress. How do you think I feel?" she whispered to him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"If Belle can help you, you will join our ship" he proposed.

"Belle helps me before I board your ship" she crossed her arms.

"Wait, you have to help too R-Gazzle" Belle said.

"He knows nothing about how I feel" she said.

Belle was stuck in the middle of the two. She never liked to side with two people she agreed with. She thought of a good plan in her head.

"Alright, guys, hug it out" Belle ordered them.

"What?" Regina and Rumple asked at the same time.

"You heard me. If you don't hug, you won't learn to trust each other" she explained.

Rumple and Regina awkwardly stared and quickly looked away. Belle sighed and made both of them stand up. Regina wasn't one to make the first move with Rumple. Belle watched as the tension grew bigger with every second. Finally, Rumple gave her a quick hug and that was it.

"I still hate you" she told him.

"I figured you would" he shrugged.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" she smiled. Belle nodded in approval while Regina and Rumple distanced themselves. She went to get her coat on, leaving the two alone. "I want you to make that boat visible now" Belle whispered.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I know everything, babe. Just do it for me" she kissed him.

"Whatever you say" he smiled.

He left right when Regina had come back. Belle noticed she applied more red lipstick than she had before. She smiled at the thought and opened the door for the Queen.

"Before I help you, there's something I need to show you first" Belle told her.

Regina recoiled and looked her up and down. This could be an obvious trap to stop Regina from winning the poll, or from being with Emma.

"Are you an idiot? I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm the one who leads you to Emma" she explained.

"I'm just Belle. Do I have magic to kill you with?" she asked her. Regina shook her head. "Yeah, I'm just an idiot to you. I have nothing to pull" she put her hands up.

"That doesn't mean Rumple has something to pull" she had a good point.

"Honestly, that boy does everything I say. You have nothing to worry about" she smiled.

Regina nodded and started to walk ahead. Belle let out some air and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Was it only her that got hot when dealing with the Queen? She had to be brave and think of Regina as a friend.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"Haven't you ever been surprised before?" Belle asked.

"Only in bad ways" Regina replied.

"I bet you got that a lot. I don't know how to apologize" she laughed a bit.

"You're a very respectable person, I think you do know. It's me who should apologize. If Swan Queen is gonna work, I need to change for Emma" Regina revealed.

"You think love is weakness, don't you?" Belle asked.

Regina started singing "What is Love" very softly. Belle laughed and then joined in with her. It started to get louder, and finally they belted it out loud. They both didn't realize that they reached the docks, with the huge ship swaying there. Regina stopped singing and gripped Belle's shoulder to stop her too. They gazed upon the large vessel with massive sails and beautiful paint. It sported the colors gold, red, and white. A ship never looked so beautiful until now.

"Welcome aboard, ladies" Rumple introduced the ship.

* * *

**Review/Stay tuned for the next chapter: Rumple and Belle listen to Thrift Shop, sparking a party **


	5. Pawn Shop

**Here's your dose of crack today! Not that I'm running out of ideas, but if you wanna see Belle react to something, review with your own idea! Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**Pawn Shop **

"I didn't know you had a real ship" Regina told Belle.

"It's for the very special occasion. We will sail on this ship and fight Captain Swan" Belle replied.

Regina squealed and boarded the ship immediately. It was even larger now that she was up close. Belle boarded after her and smiled at the huge masses. Someone was daring enough to put Chip, a queen swan, and Snow's emerald ring on the sails. Belle saw that there were six thrones sitting towards the front of the ship. Regina was already inspecting them and looked at the drawings above the chair. There was a chipped cup for Belle, a spinning wheel for Rumple, a swan for Emma, an apple for herself, a sword for Charming, and an emerald ring for Snow.

"You made thrones for Emma and I?" Regina asked Rumple.

"Just for you two. I'm not good at apologies, but I can make it up with gifts and magic" he smiled.

Rumple didn't really expect for Regina to say anything to him. For some weird reason he would never understand when she put her arms out and really hugged him. It wasn't anything like Belle's hugs, but he knew it was sincere. This could be a new start of a friendship. Rumple wasn't sure why they couldn't be friends at the start. Perhaps if they started over, Regina would've become the most powerful person in Fairytale Land.

"I ship this brOTP!" Belle yelled at them.

"You ship anything my dear" Rumple called out. "Now, I say we have a celebration tonight and invite our ships and crew" he explained.

"Sounds good to me, bro" Regina smiled.

"You weren't going to invite us?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

We all spun around to see Hook standing on the ramp to the ship. He polished his hook and gripped the railing with his other hand. He smirked and slowly boarded the ship. They all glared at him with hatred in their eyes. Rumple knew he should have killed them back when he had the chance. If he tried again, Belle would surely stop him.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"I thought I'd stop by and see your lovely ship, angel" he winked at Belle.

"It's me you've come to see, right? Are you declaring war on us? That's funny because we're declaring it first" Regina stepped forward.

"A war, you say? That sounds like it could be too fun" Hook took a swig of rum.

"You only have one ship on your side. We've got an armada" Rumple chimed in.

"Well, if it isn't the crocodile and lady crocodile" Hook stepped past Regina.

Rumple put himself in front of his Belle and looked Hook right in the face. So many things were trying to hold him back. If Belle wasn't here, he'd definitely throw him overboard this time. The cane of feels would do half the job. Hook arched an eyebrow and finally smiled.

"If you don't get off my ship, I won't hold this cane back" Rumple whispered.

"Not with her around, love. You can't hide her behind you forever" Hook replied.

"I don't need anyone's protection! I can hold my own" Belle stepped out and pointed a finger at Hook. "Maybe I'm tinier than you and can't kill anybody, but I have pride" Belle scowled. With everything Belle spouted out, she kept pushing Hook back. For once, he looked very frightened from the girl. They were almost about to go overboard, when Belle stopped. "So get off this ship, before I lose my chip. Before you go, I have something for you" Belle told him as she threw a punch right to his face. All the anger and adrenaline was enough to throw him overboard. "That was for my baby" Belle finished.

Rumple and Regina gawked at her and then looked to each other. Finally, Rumple smirked and nodded his head in approval. He definitely didn't teach her how to fight. He didn't know how she had that in her. Belle took long strides back to her boyfriend. She was panting in the process and looked down at her hand. It was bleeding and bruised up. She sighed and just ignored the throbbing pain. She smiled at Rumple and gave him a long kiss.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Belle" Regina commented.

"He deserved every bit of that. I'm a little tired of not getting a piece of the violence" she replied.

"Belle, you don't need to be so violent. You were never that kind of person" Rumple told her.

"Well, I do what I have to for this ship. I didn't choose the fangirl life, it chose me. When you have something worth fighting for, you never stop" she took a deep breath.

Belle decided she had to get off this boat before she fainted. She took careful steps down the ramp and decided to head to Rumple's shop. Rumple was still shocked about what happened back there. Regina rolled her eyes and took closer steps towards him.

"Could you not make those faces around me? I know you're thinking about the dirtiest things right now" Regina shook her head.

"That's my girl, and I do what I want" he shot back.

"I saw you at your spinning wheel, when I came to visit the Dark Castle. I was forced to rudely interrupt your...fantasies" Regina smiled and started to walk away.

"I was not fantasizing!" Rumple lied.

"Chip! That hurts!" Belle hissed at him.

"Calm down, dearie. I'm trying to fix your hand" Rumple tried to concentrate.

Belle's hand got swollen and turned a darker purple. She wished that he wouldn't use magic on it. He wrapped the final bandages around here petite hand.

"Thank you" she sincerely told him.

"I don't just fix your hand without getting some type of payment" Rumple smiled.

"Okay, you can hold Chip" she nodded.

"Not what I meant, dearie" he sighed.

"How come you always wear your jacket inside? It's so warm outside" Belle questioned.

"It's my trademark. I can't go anywhere without a suit and tie" he replied.

"Relax! Everything is going so well!" Belle hopped off the desk.

She took his jacket off for him and put it down beside her. She glanced up at her boyfriend, and just gawked. The man didn't look scrawny anymore. Without the jacket, he looked more built and cute. Belle now understood why he always wore the jacket. He was embarrassed and could hide behind the jacket all the time.

"Can I have it back now?" he asked.

"No way! Maybe you wouldn't have been so lonely in this cursed land if you just took the jacket off" Belle smirked.

"Maybe I just wanted to save it for you" he caught her off guard.

"Doesn't matter" Belle quickly blushed. "I'm going to keep it" she put the jacket on.

It was way too big for her and the sleeves were drooping. Rumple laughed at how silly she looked. Belle put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"It suits you well, dearie" he commented.

"Oh, look! I'm Mr. Gold! I own this silly little pawnshop and make deals" Belle imitated him.

"You're in so much trouble right now" he told her.

"I'm a monster and thinks no one can love me. When I met Belle, she was so cute. I love her every day and always follow her around" she pulled off her best deep voice.

"You know me better than myself" he smiled.

"I think one day I'm going to marry her and we can have Rumbelle babies" Belle laughed. That caught Rumple off guard and he stopped smiling. Belle saw it too and stopped as well. She decided to take the jacket off and set it down on the counter. "I was only being hilarious. I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's fine, dearie" he looked down.

"What should we do now?" she changed the subject.

"You should really chill for the rest of the day" he told her.

Belle nodded and went to the back of the pawnshop. She sat down on the single bed and took out her phone. A few minutes into scrolling on her dashboard, someone had posted a song called "Thrift Shop."

"Sounds like a weird song to listen to" she commented.

Belle clicked on it, and started to listen. The beat was so catchy that Belle had to dance. She stood up and turned up the sound to the highest volume. Rumple paused from polishing some of his cool objects and turned towards the back room. As he walked in, Belle was jamming out and flipping her hair around. Rumple had never seen Belle like this until now. She finally realized he was standing there and grew hot.

"I didn't know you liked to dance" he smiled.

"You have to listen to this song" she told him.

Regina finally planned the celebration of the ships coming together. She was allowed to hold it on the ship that would fight Captain Swan. She invited the whole armada to come tomorrow night. She couldn't wait for Emma to come so she could tell her about the victory of Swan Queen. She was headed to Rumple's pawnshop to tell them the big details. As she opened the door, the bell rang. Her smile disappeared once she saw what was going on. Music was bursting through the whole place. Belle was dancing in the middle, not paying attention to Regina. Rumple was behind the counter moving his head back and forth to the beat.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got evil magic in my pocket. I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come-up. This is chipping awesome" Belle and Rumple sung out loudly.

Regina just stood there gazing at the two, until the song finally ended. She clapped her hands slowly and just smiled.

"That was a brilliant performance, guys" Regina complimented.

"Oh hi, Regina. How long were you standing there?" Belle asked.

"When you started telling me you were gonna pop some tags with only evil magic in your pocket" she smirked.

"Yeah, that's a great song" Rumple said.

"It fits perfectly. You've got a pawnshop" Regina nodded.

"You know you wanna join in, Regina" Belle pulled the woman closer.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Belle" Regina tried to back away.

After a few hours, most of the armada came to the pawnshop to party. Belle played DJ while Rumple watched the door for more people. He was surprised to find how many people could fit in his shop. He wasn't going to let anyone go in the back room, but they needed space. Belle moved her head to the beat and looked to the crowd. She spotted Snow and Charming doing their own thing. She was happy that everyone was getting along. Storybrooke needed a party to calm everyone down. Rumple heard a knock on the door and opened it to see little Henry there.

"Hi, Henry. What can I do for you?" he asked the boy.

"I wanna come to the party. Don't tell Emma, she thinks I'm still asleep" Henry explained.

"This is an adult only party, Henry" Rumple told him.

"Come on! I swear I won't drink that red stuff Mom always drinks" Henry crossed his heart.

"I don't wanna get in trouble with your mother. Stay here and let me ask her" he closed the door.

He had a very hard time trying to find Regina in the crowd. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found her in the middle of the dance floor. Rumple grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hi Mr. Gold" Regina's breathe blew in his face.

"Regina, your son is at the door" Rumple explained.

"He can't see me like this" Regina quickly changed.

"What do you want me to do? He wants to party" Rumple told her.

"I gotta go. I'll take him home with me" she replied.

"Oh come on! You have to stay! We're about to do the Harlem Shake" Rumple tried to persuade.

"As much fun as that would be, I'd better take him home. Emma won't like it if I screw up" she explained. "Tomorrow we'll celebrate our ship" she smiled. Rumple opened the door for her and Henry scowled when he saw his mom.

"I don't wanna go home!" Henry screamed.

"Do you want Swan Queen to sail?" she asked him.

"Yes," Henry answered in defeat as Rumple closed the door.

* * *

**Review/Stay tuned to see Belle help Regina win over Emma's heart!**


	6. The Clingy Queen

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't posted lately. Everything has been supah busy, but here is your crack. This was a very long chapter, but part 2 should be done by today! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time :(**

* * *

**The Clingy Queen**

Belle planned to go over to Regina's to help her out with Emma today. It was a little later than she expected because of Regina's secret hangover she slept off. As Belle turned the corner to the mayor's house, she saw Henry walk out the door.

"Hey, Henry!" she highfived the boy.

"Sup, Belle? Were you coming to see me?" he asked confused.

"I was gonna see Regina. Is she up?" she questioned.

"It's obvious she had too much red stuff last night. I woke her up before I left" he smiled.

"Great, I'll go see her" she ruffled his hair.

Belle knocked on the door and heard some loud footsteps coming towards her. The door opened to reveal a very tired Regina. Her hair was a huge mess along with her face. She looked like she literally got into a car accident last night. Belle tried hard not to stare for too long.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Today we're going to go get Emma" Belle smiled.

"No. I'm not ready" Regina shook her head.

"Come on! Go get dressed first. I'll be waiting" she explained.

Regina left the door open for her and stomped up the stairs. She was wearing half of her outfit from yesterday mixed with something new. Belle took a seat on the couch and went over her plan. Regina came down the stairs just in time wearing something new. She smiled at Belle and sat across from her.

"So, what will we do?" she asked the young girl.

"We're going to greet Emma first. Well, you are. I'm gonna show you how it's done" Belle explained.

"Show me? You're going to show me how it's done?" Regina questioned.

"I am the master of all hugs. Belle hugs are the best here. I will teach you my magic" Belle made Regina stand up.

"If it will help me and Emma" Regina said aloud.

They both stood up and Belle made Regina directly face her. Belle knew that this would work on Emma. All of Belle's hugs made people feel soft and warm. As long as Regina followed her approach, Emma would swoon.

"The first thing you're gonna do is hold your arms out" Belle demonstrated. "This lets Emma know that you're going to hug her" she explained. "Next, walk towards her and put your left arm around her neck. At the same time, put your right arm across her upper back. You're going to lean to the left and embrace. Lastly, gently rub her back and let go" she ended.

"That's too complicated" Regina stated.

"Here, let me try" Belle said.

She opened her arms out first and walked up to Regina. She did exactly like she explained, and gave Regina a warm hug. Belle noticed that she put too much perfume on, and it smelled like apple pie. When she let go, Regina nodded.

"I think I got it" she smiled.

"Good, cause this time it'll be a little different. Excuse me, I need to make a call" Belle excused herself.

She headed upstairs and into Henry's room for privacy. She dialed Rumple's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, dearie" he greeted her.

"Hey, I need a favor. It's very important" Belle told him.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"I need you to Cora yourself into Emma. It's to help Regina practice hug her" Belle explained.

"Belle, I'm not going to do that. Do you realize what she might do to me? I can turn you into Emma" he offered.

"No because I have to be there so it looks real" she had a point.

"If I do this, I better get some type of payment" Rumple laughed.

"We'll discuss the terms and conditions later. You better be Emma when you get here" she had a serious tone.

"Love you" he told her.

Belle smiled and replied back. They hung up and Belle rushed down the stairs to meet Regina again. She looked really nervous as she paced the floor. Once she saw Belle, she smiled and went back to pacing. Finally, the doorbell rang, and Belle rushed to get it. She opened the door to find Rumple/Emma smiling.

"Please, come in, Emma" Belle told her.

"Thanks for inviting me. A drink sounds great right now" Rumple imitated.

Belle took Rumple to the living room and just smiled at Regina. On the other hand, Regina looked like she was about to collapse.

"I'll just go get some" Belle headed to the other side of the room.

She waited there for a moment to see if Regina would do something. Regina smiled and held out her arms like she was told to. She went for the hug like Belle taught her. Rumple played along and hugged Regina too. After about a few seconds, Rumple released and expected Regina to as well. She was still grasping what she thought was Emma.

"Regina" Rumple began to say.

Regina just squeezed tighter and buried her face in Emma's blonde hair. Rumple was feeling completely uncomfortable, but couldn't say anything. Belle finally noticed his stress signal and rushed over to them.

"Regina, let Rumple go" Belle told her.

Regina kept hugging her boyfriend, and apparently didn't hear what Belle said. The only option that could be done was for Rumple to Cora himself back. He did that, and after a few moments, Regina finally looked up.

"You're not Emma" she looked sad.

"It was only practice, Regina" Belle explained.

"You pretended to be Emma? I'm calling Emma right now so you both can be arrested" Regina took out her phone.

"Aren't you glad I wasn't really Emma?" Rumple asked. "I'm sure she would've never talked to you after that" Rumple snickered.

"That wasn't amusing, you guys. Why would you do that to me?" Regina questioned.

"It was the only way to make you believe he was Emma. You failed that test, but we'll work on it! You were so close, until you started to hold on for dear life" Belle explained.

"You're such a clingy queen, dearie" Rumple laughed.

"Shut it, imp! It would be a shame if I... cursed Belle" she smirked.

"I am officially shutting up" he stated.

"It's a start, Regina. Maybe we should give you an earpiece and I can talk to you while you talk to Emma" Belle offered.

"I think I can do that" Regina smiled.

* * *

"Alright, there she is" Belle looked into Rumple's magic mirror.

Regina was standing behind a tree looking at Emma. She was sporting her usual red jacket with her badge on sight. She was strutting the street minding her own business. Belle and Rumple were behind the mirror viewing everything Regina could see.

"Should I walk up to her?" Regina whispered.

"You're going to call her by name and hug her" Belle ordered.

Regina nodded and stepped out from behind the tree. She crossed the street and slowly walked towards Emma. Belle wasn't sure if Regina would do it. As Emma almost walked past her, Regina called her name.

"Emma?" Regina stopped her.

Emma stopped and looked into the mayor's eyes. Belle could see she was caught off guard and her normal routine.

"Regina, can I help you?" she asked.

Regina paused, unknowing how to answer. It was time for Belle to step in. She cleared her throat and began.

"I just wanted to say hello. Then, hug her" Belle told her.

"I just wanted to say hello" Regina smiled.

She opened her arms and went to hug Emma. Belle saw that Regina did it right that time. Emma looked shocked at first and did nothing. After a few seconds, she embraced Regina too. Belle screamed with joy and hugged Rumple as well.

"I thought you hated hugs" Emma arched her eyebrow.

"I know how to hug" Regina looked down.

"Did Belle teach you?" Emma asked.

After Belle's hug, Rumple took over without her consent. He answered a simple "yes" and waited for Emma's laugh.

"Yes" Regina followed.

"I bet she also told you to come up to me" Emma figured it out.

Regina stopped cold in her tracks and wished Belle would come up with something quick. Finally, she heard a voice on the other end.

"Yes" Rumple smiled.

"Yes" Regina repeated.

"At least you didn't deny it" Emma smiled.

"Stop gazing at her, Regina" Rumple criticized her.

"Stop gazing at her, Regina" she said aloud.

"What?" Emma asked her.

"You're ruining my life" Regina whispered.

"I'm ruining your life? What's going on, Regina?" Emma was suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm not myself today" she admitted shyly.

Rumple watched as everything would fall apart. He expected Emma to walk away like nothing happened. That's not what happened in the mirror. Emma stepped a little closer and just starred into her eyes. Meanwhile, Belle cursed at Rumple when she was Cora'd in the middle of town. She should have been careful. She spotted Regina and Emma smiling at each other intently. Rumple would probably make her say something stupid. She ran down the street calling out their names.

"Emma! Regina! Take the earpiece out! Rumple is going to ruin your life!" Belle was late.

"You had an earpiece?" Emma asked.

"It was kind of scripted" Belle stopped and took a deep breath.

"I was too nervous to talk to you. I guess I needed a little help" Regina smiled.

"It's not like you haven't talked to me before" Emma had a point.

"All the times I've talked to you, I've been mean. It's how I show my affection" she explained.

Belle carefully took the earpiece out of Regina's ear and smashed it on the floor. They all looked to it and then back at each other.

"Sorry about that, Regina" Belle has a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, now that's out of the way" Regina smiled.

"So..." Emma awkwardly said.

Everyone looked to the ground and waited for someone else to speak. Belle wanted someone to bring up the Swan Queen poll, but that should wait for tonight.

"Did you get the invitation to the party tonight?" Regina asked Emma.

"Yeah, my parents told me. It's for everyone, right?" she questioned.

"Sure..." Belle slurred.

"Of course it is" Regina said a little louder.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you two fangirls later" Emma waved goodbye.

Regina kept gazing at Emma for a moment staying still like a statue. Belle realized that Emma had called them fangirls.

"Fangirls?" Regina and Belle asked each other. After a moment of silence, it finally dawned on them. "Fangirls!" they both shouted at each other.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna wear?" Belle asked her boyfriend.

"Regina and I made a master plan. It's gonna be awesome" he smiled to himself.

"Why don't you ever tell me?!" Belle scowled.

"It's going to be a surprise. You will love it, trust me, dearie" he kissed her forehead.

"Can I guess?" she asked.

"Sure, but you won't get it" he giggled like an imp.

"Will we go back home?" she asked excitedly.

"Sadly, no" he simply answered.

"Are we gonna do the milk throwing challenge?" she asked.

"The what?" he was confused.

Belle took out her petite phone and managed to YouTube a video. Rumple watched as Belle was in the view looking at the camera woman. Both of them giggled as Belle walked through the aisle at the market to find a few jugs of milk. She took two in her hand and started walking behind Leroy. Suddenly, she lifted her arms and threw the jugs on the floor. Before Leroy turned around, Belle fell on the floor on purpose. Milk sprayed everywhere, especially on Belle. Leroy was startled and hurried to help the poor girl on her feet. When he was about to help her up, she pulled him down with her, and they stayed in the sticky milk. The camera woman giggled and turned the video off.

"That's what I did a few days ago" Belle felt accomplished.

"How did I not know you did this?" he asked.

"I'm very sneaky" she accented the last word.

"That was entertaining, but I hope you're okay. No more guessing for you, young lady" he pointed a finger at her.

Belle folded her arms and pouted. She hated waiting for things to happen without her knowing. She decided to go to her room to pick out what she was wearing. As she looked through her closet, she realized she only had a few dresses. They would never be fit for something special like the event. As she was about to walk away, she felt a little drowsy. She steadied herself for a second and tried to take a deep breath. Everything started to become hazy and dark for her. She tried to call out to Rumple, but her voice wouldn't project. She fell to the floor and started to sleep.

* * *

**Review/Stay Tuned to see what happens when Belle wakes up!**


End file.
